vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mukuro Ikusaba
Summary Mukuro Ikusaba is a character who holds the title of "Ultimate Soldier" in Danganronpa. At a very young age, Mukuro has received military training from the mercenary group known as Fenrir. This makes her highly proficient in both firearms and hand-to-hand combat up to the point that even after fighting many battles, she was never wounded. She is also the older twin sister of Junko Enoshima and a fellow member of Ultimate Despair. She ends up dying however after Junko betrays her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely High 8-C Name: Mukuro Ikusaba Origin: Danganronpa Gender: Female Age: 19 in Trigger Happy Havoc Classification: Human, Ultimate Soldier, Ultimate Despair Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient in various firearms and hand-to-hand combat, Acrobatics, Possible Acupuncture (Should be capable of utilizing needles as a weapon and should also be able to use the needles for brainwashing) Attack Potency: At least Building level+, likely Large Building level (Though ultimately outclassed, she was able to hold her own against Sakura Ogami. Defeated Peko Pekoyama and can fight on par against a hundred Monokumas while being shot at by mounted machine gun turrets with nothing but a sharpened pipe, whereas Sakura had trouble dealing with one) Speed: At least Supersonic (Can effortlessly dodge military grade turrets while fighting a hundred Monokumas) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Should be comparable to Monokuma) Striking Strength: At least Building Class+, likely Large Building Class Durability: At least Building level+, likely Large Building level Stamina: High (Fought Sakura for ten minutes straight with little exhaustion) Range: Standard melee range normally, extended with a knife, and higher with firearms. Standard Equipment: Knife, Junko Wig, Firearms Intelligence: Mukuro is a highly proficient user in both firearms and hand-to-hand weaponry. Displaying interest in the military, she won a survival game tournament when she was only in elementary school and before entering middle school joined and was trained in an elite mercenary group called Fenrir which engaged in direct combat and fought many battles and was never once wounded in battle. She's also able to keep up with both the Ultimate Swordswoman Peko Pekoyama and the Ultimate Martial Artist Sakura Ogami. Weaknesses: Mukuro is out of touch with her emotions and only knew how to follow her sister. This loyalty eventually caused her downfall as she believed her sister wouldn't betray her (which she did). This also made Mukuro socially awkward so if she gets emotional, she would lose her composure and get distracted. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mukuro's "Battle Trance" If Mukuro is pushed to a certain limit, she would enter some sort of Trance, where time seems to slow for Mukuro. In this state, Mukuro's speed and reflexes increase to an astounding degree. Note: Mukuro is dead in the canon storyline of Danganronpa, so more of her stats come from the Spinoff Novels such as Danganronpa Zero and IF. Others Notable Victories: Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kirito's profile (Note: GGO Kirito was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Mercenaries Category:Soldiers Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Loyal Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Lerche